The present invention relates in general to a storage rack or cabinet which in the disclosed embodiment is for the storage of a plurality of video tape cartridges or cassettes. However, the concepts of the invention may also be employed in constructing other types of storage racks or cabinets such as a storage rack for audio cassettes or cartridges. The present invention also pertains to a storage rack for video tape cartridges which are individually selectable and which are arranged in a close linear array. The front of the storage rack is preferably open.
There are various types of storage racks or cabinets presently known and adapted to store a plurality of cartridges or cassettes. However, these racks or cabinets are generally of relatively complex construction requiring a number of component parts usually employing separate selection means associated with each cartridge such as a selection of button, lever or the like. For example, see the audio cassette storage cabinet shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,007. Although this prior art device is of relatively simple construction, it still requires the use of separate selection or actuation means associated with each storage cassette or storage cartridge.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a storage rack or cabinet adapted for the storage of video tape cartridges and which is of simplified construction preferably molded in a single piece construction. In accordance with the invention, rather than having separate selection means associated with each cartridge, each cartridge is selected by means of a cartridge rotation or tilting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage rack for video or audio tape cartridges or cassettes which is quite compact, enables relatively tight packing of the cartridges in the rack, and which can be molded relatively inexpensively. The cartridges are preferably held in a linear array and in accordance with the invention can be maintained in close adjacent position.